Plastic Eater
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: During Spongebob and Patrick are in their way in bus, Spongebob accidently eating..poison!


**Plastic Eater  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Hi, VeekaIzhanez is return for make new story after I've written CLICK! STOP! last July. This time, Spongebob had got one incident that makes everyone always think that the funny thing that you'll read after this ...maybe you need to rethink once again. This is because...you'll know it later.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Hour 1500, Bikini Bottom  
Spongebob and Patrick are in jellyfish field for catching the jellyfishes. When they're in their own enjoyment..Spongebob is thinking of something.  
"Spongebob, what are you think about?" asked Patrick.  
"I don't know it, Patrick. But I've remembering of something when I looking the jellyfishes," said Spongebob.  
"Just say it, Spongebob,"  
That sentences makes the sponge mutes for a while and lefting him. Sandy is walking toward them.  
"Hi, Patrick! Hy, what's wrong with Spongebob?" asked Sandy.  
Patrick is laughing, but he covering his mouth with his hand.  
"Why are you laughing?" asked her again.  
"You know what does the thing that I laughing for?" asked Patrick.  
Sandy shaking her head slowly. "No,"  
'Spongebob make a joke in bus! He ate...."  
That sentences makes Sandy totally shocked. **Spongebob ate.... It can't be! How does he became like that?  
**"How does Spongebob ate that, Patrick?' asked her again.  
"Okay...I'll tell it to you, but this story is for you only..don't let Spongebob know it..." whispered Patrick.  
"Okay, tell me what was happen to Spongebob,"  
"it began like this..' Patrick is start telling her a story, but he always laughing...

* * *

"Patrick, you want to go to Jellyfish Museum? I'm really want to se the biggest jellyfish net there," said Spongebob.  
"Okay, I want to go there. When?" asked Patrick.  
"Tomorrow night. Later we go there together. I didn't go there yet. You went there last month, right?"  
"That's easy! Just take a bus, then we arrive at Jellyfish Museum. You don't know it?"  
Patrick is laughing him.

At the next night, that two creatures are standing at the bus stop nearby. When there is one bus arrive, they're walking into it and their journey are begin.  
In that bus, Spongebob endless asking everything to Patrick. This is because this is a first time Spongebob go there by bus. But Patrick...for the second time.  
"Is that place is too far, Patrick?" asked Spongebob.  
"Very far, Spongebob...Maybe...we arrive there tomorrow morning..." said Patrick. "Hey, Spongebob! Have you a sweater to wear on?"  
"I don't bring it here. Why are you not tell me earlier, I don't know of that!"  
"You'll get freeze in here..." Patrick is teasing his friend.  
At 9.30, the bus that they get just now only a few miles to arrive at Jellyfish Museum. Spongebob is stopless asking everything to Patrick. The starfish is answering that question at all even he doesn't know what does his friend ask for.

Spongebob is remembering of something. When they're walking into that bus, the bus conductor giving them one thing that so soft and can be folded and keep it into the pocket. Everyone in that bus got it. He tear it and...  
"Patrick, what does he give?" asked Spongebob, showing that thing. That thing is pink in colour and look smooth.  
"You don't know it? It's a jellyfish snack! He always give it to us, as we'll hungry during we're on the way here,"  
Patrick doesn't know what does that thing is. But he confidently think it is a snack. Yeah, the snack for the passengers is very weird at all. Very weird.  
During their way, Spongebob opening that pack and he eating that snack...hmmm..it's little bitter...and it's too hard thus he can't chew it properly. He take his mineral water from his bag and drinking it with that snack. Finally, he doesn't hungry anymore. He staring to Patrick. The starfish doesn't eat that snack.  
"Patrick ,why are you not eating that snack? It's tasty but it's little hard to finish for. You need to eat it with water," said Spongebob.  
"Thanks, Spongebob. I thnk I want to keep this snack, I can eat it when we going home," said Patrick.  
"Hey, you're such a loser! We never find this snack at Bikini Bottom, you know?"  
"That's okay. I want to eat it later,"  
At the same time, there is one passenger hearing their dialogue and staring Spongebob eating that snack. Then...  
"Excuse me, boy! That thing that you ate is a plastic, not a jellyfish snack!"  
When Spongebob heard the word of **PLASTIC**, Patrick staring to Spongebob. The spongebob looks be fainted.  
"Does that thing is poisonous?" asked Spongebob.  
"I don't know it, boy. As I know, plastic cannot be eaten. It used for keep your vomit during your way in this bus," said that passenger.  
Spongebob looks very pale. Patrick think it is funny but when he looking to his friend, he decide to keep his mouth shut. The starfish trying to calm him down but the sponge is very nervous.  
Spongebob cannot sleep at whole at night....

When they're arrive at Jellyfish Museum, Spongebob is urging the bus conductor for sending him into hospital. That conductor is very shocked. He immediatley send the sponge to the hospital. Patrick also come with them. Spongebob looks very quiet, don't want to tell anything... He very worry of that plastic can kill him as it's poisonous. That bus conductor asking him many times why does he had been sent to the hospital. But the sponge mutes at all. He very nervous.  
"Actually, Spongebob had ate the poison in that bus," said Patrick. That sentences makes Spongebob immediately had been sent into the ermegency room.

While Spongebob in that room, Patrick is telling the bus conductor what was happen to Spongebob. At last, The conductor is laughing loudly. He was been panic before then he look it is a funny incident.  
15 minutes later, Spongebob is walking out from the ermengency room, he looks relieved. Patrick is get after him.  
"Next time, you need to keep yourself in hungry. If you did that, you'll never eat that plastic!" said Patrick.

* * *

Sandy is laughing for that story when Patrick finishing it. Spongebob looks very blush, shy, walking to Patrick.  
"I don't know it was a plastic! I think it was a snack. You too, Patrick. If you don't know what the thing is, just tell me, you don't know, not telling me the nonsense words!" said Spongebob.

The End

Moral Value: Think before you throw...I mean, Think before you talk.

**A/N: This story was telling us of the environmental issue. You know why? Yeah, Spongebob ate the plastic and he almost dead due to that thing as he think it was a snack. So, don't throw the rubbish into the sea or...I don't want to tell you what happen next... I'm scared...**


End file.
